


a warm nest

by blazeofglory



Series: The Kenobi-Skywalker Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Anakin asked, a wide grin on his face. Luke and Leia, however, only frowned at him.</p>
<p>“<i>Frozen</i> was last year,” Obi-Wan pointed out, barely holding back a laugh. “<i>The Lion King</i> is their favorite now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a warm nest

**Author's Note:**

> _My dear, I think of you always and at night I build myself a warm nest of things I remember and float in your sweetness till morning._ -Zelda Fitzgerald

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Anakin asked, a wide grin on his face. Luke and Leia, however, only frowned at him.

“No. It’s cold,” Leia whined, and Obi-Wan bit his lip to hide his smile.

“We wanna watch tv,” Luke added, following his sister’s lead. Anakin frowned.

“You guys love the snow, though!” He crouched down to eye-level with the two five-year-olds, both still dressed in their pajamas and wrapped in blankets as they sat on the couch. “Don’t you wanna be like Elsa?”

“ _Frozen_ was last year,” Obi-Wan pointed out, barely holding back a laugh. “ _The Lion King_ is their favorite now.”

Luke and Leia agreed loudly, and Leia grabbed her Simba plushie off the floor for emphasis. Anakin had yet to admit defeat, but Obi-Wan was already looking around for the DVD.

“No one wants to keep papa company outside then?” Anakin asked, going for the guilt trip now. Obi-Wan sent him an amused look over his shoulder as he rifled through the DVD cabinet, and Anakin shrugged, not even a little ashamed.

“It’s too _cold_ , papa,” Leia said, working up to a proper pout. Luke nodded.

Anakin heaved a heavy sigh and finally stood up. “Fine, fine, I guess I’ll go out alone… in the cold… to shovel all the snow.”

Obi-Wan snorted, but kissed him all the same when Anakin knelt down to easily grab the DVD Obi-Wan had been searching for. “Have fun out there.”

“You’ve all betrayed me,” Anakin said with a laugh. He started getting his snow gear out of the hall closet while Obi-Wan turned the movie on and joined the kids on the couch. Leia insisted on sitting in his lap, Simba still clutched tight in her little arms. He spotted Luke all ready to get comfy on the other side of the couch, but when he caught his eye and held his other arm out, Luke grinned and cuddled up to him.

Anakin had to smile at the sight of Obi-Wan with an arm around each of his babies, pressing a kiss to each of their heads in turn. Leia held up Simba, who got a kiss too. Once Anakin was properly bundled up, he headed out, yelling “Later, traitors!” over his shoulder.

There was a chorus of “Bye, papa!” over the sounds of _The Circle of Life_ , and that was almost sweet enough to warm Anakin as he stepped out in the snow.


End file.
